


Random Meeting

by LadyYueh



Category: Dogma (1999), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/pseuds/LadyYueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moral of the story: Wisconsin sucks. (Pre-Dogma)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Meeting

“Oh, wow. Crawly?”

Crowley scowled at the pitifully attired angels before him. “It’s Crowley. Has been for  
more than a few millennia. Get it right.”

Loki held up his palms in a conciliatory manner. “What are you doing in Wisconsin?”

“Being punished for existing,” Crowley answered as he transmogrified the American beer in front of him into a lovely merlot. “Why else would anyone be caught in Wisconsin?”

Loki grimaced.

“And where is your partner in rebellion?” Crowley asked.

“Bartleby? He’s—“

“Right here. And what are you doing here, demon?” Bartleby asked.

Crowley arched an eyebrow that rose above the rim of his sunglasses. “I have more power in my fingernail than both of you combined.”

“Now, you see, I don’t get that!” said Loki, interrupting the rising tension. “You’re a demon! We’re angels! That’s just not fair! You fell.”

Crowley shrugged. “Don’t blame me, I didn’t create the system. Honestly, I didn’t even really make a conscious choice. You two, on the other hand, you got wasted and told off the Creator.”

“Totally Bartleby’s fault.”

“Was not!”

“Okay, maybe 95%?”

“Loki.”

“You two have really gone native, haven’t you?” Crowley asked pointedly. “American, no less.”

Bartleby shot Crowley his own look. “You’re one to talk,” he said as he nodded towards Crowley’s wine and his Britishness.

Crowley ignored the comment. “I’ll be stuck here for a few more hours. Drink or get out.”

Loki and Bartleby shared a look before sitting down across from their fallen comrade. “Don’t tempt anyone,” Bartleby warned.

“I don’t have to. They’re Americans.”

“That’s true,” Loki admitted. “I don’t suppose you can summon up some tequila for us?”

“Next round is yours,” Crowley said as he raised his glass. “As Aziraphale would say, ‘To Ineffability!’”

“And apparently he’s been naughty while away from the confines of Heaven,” Bartleby commented.

“We stopped an Apocalypse if that’s what you’re referring to,” Crowley said drily.

“I’ll drink to that!” Loki said then paused half-way through his drink, “Azzie? Really? How is that guy? Last I heard he got bumped down for that whole sword incident.”

Bartleby shook his head with an indulgent smile. “Fine. No work tonight.”

Crowley did not mention that out of all of them, he was the one with a job as Loki and Bertleby had been fired.

He gratefully left Wisconsin with a slight buzz and an invitation to visit again with Aziraphale in tow that he vowed to never mention to the angel incase he were actually forced to return to the wretched place.


End file.
